


All alone.. with nobody..

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: A venting story..





	All alone.. with nobody..

Junpier was in his shed whimpering.  
He could feel his tears trickling down his cheeks as they splashed onto the ground beneath him. "Falcon?, are you there?". Junpier called softly into the dead silent shed, but Falcon didn't reply; the only thing that poor junpier heard answering back was the eirrie echo of his voice as it trailed seeming endlessly through the silent walls of the shed.   
"I don't understand..why does nobody care about me?". Asked Junpier as another tear came into his eye, "Everyone else has someone to lean back on and someone to help cheer them up and ask them how they feel, but not me". Junpier felt so broken inside because of his cleft palette, everyone around him made him feel like he didn't belong and that he was only good for scrap.  
"Why don't they love or care about me?, i need them, but everytime i cry for help they pretend that i don't exist".. Junpier said through his tears..  
  
He remembered seeing the other engines, all happily enjoying a picnic with their drivers and munching and crunching packets of crisps, Junpier remembered how heart-broken and left out he felt as more and more tears came as he cried..."It's not fair..its not fair.." Junpier repeated to himself as he nearly choaked upon desperation and hoplessness.. Suddenly, Juniper heard something loud fall on the shed floor, a pacifier with a note attached to it. Junpier squinted his eyes and began to read it, "suckling is something only those who are born with working months can do, but because you are an engine with a defective mouth, you will never enjoy the soothing qualities of a pacifier. You're life is meaningless and a complete waste of everyone's time, since you aren't able to suck or eat like others can"..  
  
Junpier gritted his teeth angrily before violently tearing the antagonistic note to shreds. He put the pacifier into his mouth and tried to suck, but it wasn't soothing.   
The pain was so excruciating and unbearable, he took the pacifier from his mouth and stared down at it with sorrow and disappointment in his eyes and heart. "I..i just wanna suck..but i can't.. and it's all YOU'RE FAULT!!!!." Junpier said as he angrily threw the pacifier at the wall. Angry tears welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks..   
Junpier was all alone..


End file.
